This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for propagating pressure pulses in a subterranean well.
In an injection well, hydrocarbon production well, or other type of well, it is many times beneficial to be able to propagate pressure pulses into a subterranean formation. Such pressure pulses can enhance mobility of fluids in the formation. For example, injected fluids can more readily flow into and spread through the formation in injection operations, and produced fluids can more readily flow from the formation into a wellbore in production operations.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements in the art of propagating pressure pulses in a well would be desirable in the circumstances mentioned above, and such advancements would also be beneficial in a wide variety of other circumstances.